


A Strange Night with Ryan Bergara

by Seidoo_Reiki



Series: The Secret of Ryan Bergara [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy Ricky, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Mind Games, Movie Night, Multiple Personalities, Not Beta Read, Possession, Scared Ryan Bergara, Scared Shane Madej, dark secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidoo_Reiki/pseuds/Seidoo_Reiki
Summary: What should you do when your closest friend acts out of character and creeped you out?OrHow Shane finds Ryan acting strange for their movie night. It is almost as if Ryan is possessed by something, not that Shane believes it.Is his friend hiding something from him?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Series: The Secret of Ryan Bergara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Strange Night with Ryan Bergara

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I write this. It is just, I found this amazing plot in my head and I just decided to write this out. I want to see a calm but cold Ricky Goldsworth, he manages to creep people out by doing nothing.  
> Please excuse my grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language  
> So, please enjoy this story!

There should be an explanation behind everything, even for the weirdest thing. There should be a reason behind a cause. There is a logic behind a phenomenon.

Yet, there are many things in the world that remain unsolved. Some questions can’t be answered. Some mysteries don't have the explanation.

Still, Shane is a skeptic. He believes in logic and physics, even before his love for history. Still, he never thinks he will find a weird event surrounding one of his closest friends, Ryan Bergara.

The sky is dark, the long legged man pushing the button of a doorbell at a familiar apartment building. He is hungry and rather cold, he hopes the owner of the apartment is home. If not, he might need to crash at some other place to spend the night.

The door is opened and Shane smiles his brightest smile. “Yo, pal! I see, you are at home!”

He sees Ryan Bergara, his closest friend, coworker, partner in crime, his duo for ghoul boys. Ryan looks surprised, understandable. “My phone battery died before I can text you,” Shane flashes his dead phone.

Ryan steps backward and Shane enters the apartment. “Sorry about this little guy, but Sara kicked me out from the apartment because she has an artist block or something, so she wants to be alone tonight,” Shane pulls out his long coat and hangs it near the door. “So, I thought we could have a movie night! It has been a long time since we did that!”

Just then Shane realized that Ryan hadn't said anything at all. He turns to Ryan, to find that his friend is staring at him with an unreadable expression. He is wearing his thick framed glasses, somewhat covering some of his expression.

“Do you have some other plan?” Shane noticed a different air between them. Usually, Ryan’s apartment feels as welcoming as a second home. By this time usually his friend has thrown a joke or two at him. But there is only an uncomfortable silence between them.

Finally, Ryan smiles. A somewhat creepy and cold smile.

“Yes, I actually have other plans tonight, but… a movie night sounds good.”

There is this different air about Ryan. He looks calm, too calm for a jumpy and easily riled Ryan Bergara. His smile looks out of place, his eyes behind the glasses look cold. His body language says that he is guarded.

But, Shane just shoves his worries aside. Ryan is a weirdo, like him. This isn’t the weirdest thing he ever did either.

“Good then! Let’s prepare the snack first!” Shane smiles and walks to the small kitchen. He is so familiar with Ryan’s apartment. Even though his guts keep telling that the air feels so different than usual, Shane doesn’t think much of it. He sees Ryan cleaning the table in front of the television. Based on the laptop and so much papers, might be something about researching for their shows.

That isn’t weird, it is just Ryan being silent and calm is weird.

Shane finds a microwave popcorn from the cupboard and pops it onto the microwave. Then he opens the fridge to find some other foods. He is starving and usually they eat a lot during movie night, even though usually Ryan keeps the balance of his diet, movie night is his cheating day.

Ryan shows up at the kitchen without word and Shane almost jumps. “You are awfully silent tonight,” he comments while taking out some cans of soda and beer from the fridge.

“Hm, just not in the mood for talking,” Ryan says with a weird smile. Shane blinks his eyes, did he hear him right? He sees Ryan take out a wipe cloth and start to wipe the counter. He looks weird, Shane can’t tell the reason why he starts to feel worry and scared, it is just---

Ryan is acting weird, weirder than usual.

Ryan glances at him, finally Shane realizes that he has been staring at his friend. Ryan only smiles, a cold smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, then he continues wiping the counter.

Shane tries to calm his heart and closes the fridge.

 _Is it a prank? Is it a challenge video?_ Shane looks around to see if he can find hidden cameras. He doesn’t find one, but Ryan can hide it in some place that is hard to look.

Still, this situation feels too weird to be a prank. Shane just can’t explain it even to himself. Ryan is acting unlike himself--- as if he is being possessed by someone else.

_Is that it?_

“Are you acting as if you are being possessed by a ghost?” Shane finally asks. That sounds like a stupid question, but Ryan acting like a different person but also as if nothing is usual start to creep Shane out.

Ryan stops wiping the kitchen and stares at Shane, his expression looks amused this time. “Is that what you think of me?”

Shane tilts his head in confusion, but before he can ask again the microwave beeps. Ryan takes out a big bowl from the cupboard and puts the hot popcorn into the bowl. Then he takes out a tray and puts the drinks and the bowl in an organized manner.

Shane just keeps staring at him, confused to see Ryan acting so different, as if he is out of character. Ryan isn’t such a messy person, but he isn’t a clean freak either. Usually, both of them will make a total mess for a movie night before Ryan will clean everything the next day. Ryan doesn’t usually use a tray. Ryan doesn’t usually wipe the counter while making popcorn. He hasn’t said even one joke at him.

There is an alarm at Shane’s head that Ryan is strange, but the calmness and acting as if nothing is wrong from Ryan driving him nuts.

“Any suggestion about what to watch?” Ryan says, snap Shane out of his daydream.

Shane follows Ryan to the sofa. Ryan sits while crossing his legs and leaning his body frontward. Shane sits beside him carefully, leaving a safe space between them.

Usually they are sitting close to each other, shoulder brushing and everything.

But, Ryan feels too different for Shane to feel comfortable. He doesn’t even realize that he also feels guarded ever since he stepped into this apartment.

“Action movies, like usual. Old movie is good too,” Shane answers, while glancing at Ryan. His friend is browsing the movies with a flat expression.

“I’m in the mood for a thriller movie,” Ryan says back.

There is a chill on Shane’s back. Ryan turns at him and smiles a cold smile, again. Even though his body and his face is indeed Ryan’s, it feels like he is a stranger.

Shane gulps. “Okay, lets just watch whatever you want.”

Ryan picks up a movie and Shane shifts his attention to the television. He tries to calm down his nerves. It is as if his position with Ryan has been flipped. Shane is a chill and calm person while Ryan is jumpy and nervous one. Not many things can make Shane jumpy like this, but he just can’t calm down.

Shane knows that there is a day where a person can act out of character because of something. Maybe that is what happened with Ryan too. Ryan can be serious and calm when he wants, usually if it is related about work. He is a professional.

But, usually he is relaxed and comfortable when there are just two of them.

It isn’t like Ryan is trying to hide his emotion and pretending everything is okay, like how he usually did when he has some problems. This is different. It is as if Shane doesn’t know this side of Ryan at all.

Shane is waiting for Ryan to pull out a hidden camera and surprise him.

But there is none at all. Ryan looks immersed into the movie while chewing the popcorn in a calm manner.

 _Is he overthinking about it?_ Shane sighs and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Ryan did say he isn’t in the mood for talking. He might be also a little mad because Shane came unannounced. Shane might be too tired and stressed from working to start overthinking everything.

It is Ryan’s job to overthink, not his.

Nonetheless, Shane tries to focus on the movie. He isn’t too fancy at thriller movies, but he won’t complain. The story is full of suspense and gory scenes.

“Ouch, shit, those guts coming out…,” Shane covers his mouth. For thriller movies, the special effect is too real. It makes his stomach knot and he loses all the appetite.

“Well, this is quite gory and too dramatic,” Ryan says while munching the popcorn. Shane is amazed to see his friend still has the will to eat. Usually by this time, Ryan is the one who cowers in fear but trying his best to act tough.

“Dramatic as in?” Shane asks back. Even if Ryan’s speaking manner is different than usual, it is way better than him being silent all the time.

“When you cut someone’s stomach with a blade… the gut won’t usually come out like that unless the cut is really big or you pull out the gut by hand,” there is a chuckle from Ryan, Shane glances at him.

“You sound like you know what you are talking about,” Shane tries their usual antic of bantering around.

“Well, I do some research… for our shows,” Ryan simply answers then gulps some beer.

Shane can’t reply back. Ryan’s speaking manner is different, it lacks the fake arrogance when they banter around. He is too calm, too cold.

“But well, the girl in this movie is too stupid, don’t you think?” and Ryan laughs. A laugh that Shane never hears, not even when Ryan acts as a different person. This laugh is creeping him out. Ryan’s laughter dies down then he takes out his glasses and wipe it, eyes still onto the movie.

Shane can see it now, those eyes are different. Those aren’t Ryan’s eyes.

Shane gulps and watches his friend in fear, before Ryan smiles at him. A cold smile, but also like a smile telling him that everything is okay.

“You look pale, is this movie too much for you?” Ryan wears the glasses again.

“I guess… I’m tired from work,” Shane lies. He doesn’t understand why he even lies. He grabs a can of beer and gulps them down.

“I didn’t know you work so hard.”

That is a jest, but still different from the way they usually joke around.

“I guess so… Maybe I start to hallucinate, like you are possessed by something,” Shane wants to laugh at his own words. It sounds so weird for him to say something like that.

“You sound as if you want to exorcise me or something, that supposed to be--- my job, right?”

That is a strange pause. Shane glances at Ryan, but his friend has been strange for the whole time tonight.

“Right, many of our fans believe that I’m a demon, so it isn’t you who should be possessed. It should be me.”

Ryan laughs again, still a different laugh from usual. But it looks like he is amused.

“You are funny, now I start to understand why I’m keeping you around.”

Beside the cold smile, now there is a weird glint on Ryan’s eyes. Before Shane can comment, Ryan turns back to the movie and continues watching.

Right, Ryan is acting different but is there a reason for Shane to be scared of him? There isn’t, but to think his friend becomes a stranger is terrifying enough. It feels like he won’t be surprised if Ryan suddenly pulls out a knife then slices his throat.

No, that is way better than this mind game.

_Is this even a mind game? Or is it just his own mind driving him nuts?_

Shane sighs, this feels like it will be a long night. He wonders if he even can fall asleep like this.

0o0o0o0o0

Ryan opens his eyes and slowly gathers his consciousness. He groans and stretches his body before he rises from the bed. He rubs his eyes then yawns. Right, today is Sunday, he doesn’t have any work. But that also means…

Ryan checks out his body. He doesn’t see any visible wound. He moves his legs and arms, nothing hurts. He sighs in relief.

He jumps out of the bed and starts to walk to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee but then he glances at the sofa and finds a body covered with a blanket there.

Ryan is screaming silently and scattered back to the nearest wall. His heart is thundering and he starts to think of any possibilities of what happened last night. But the body is moving, it makes Ryan calm down a little.

He tiptoes quietly and lifts the cover.

It is Shane.

_Huh? Why?_

_What is he doing here?_ They didn’t have plans last night. _So why is he doing here and Ryan can’t remember anything?_ Ryan’s hand start to trembling because if he can’t remember it then it means---

Ryan looks around, the apartment looks pristine as usual. There is no mess, there is no clue about what happened last night.

He runs to the kitchen, it is flawless as usual. Then he checks the trash bin. Popcorn packages, several cans of soda and beer.

_...movie night?_

Ryan just can’t believe that.

_**He** had a movie night with Shane?_

Unbelievable.

Ryan checks his washing machine. There is no usual long coat. He runs to his front door and opens his shoe drawer. The boots are there, there is no visible mud or whatsoever.

_So, **he** didn’t come out of this apartment? Did **he** really not do anything last night?_

Ryan grabs his phone on the bed side table and tip toes silently to the balcony.

His hands are trembling slightly but still, he unlocks his phone and opens an app voice recording.

There is one new voice recording there.

He gulps and clicks it.

“ ** _Yo, Bergara. You guess what? Last night I was ready to do my night time after a little research, but your goddamn coworker crashed into our apartment, unannounced. I thought about what I should do with him, but… it sounded fun to finally see how he is in person. He is rather stupid, I might say. No wonder you keep him around. He only ever asked once about why I was acting so weird, I’m rather disappointed. Anyway, I’m being nice. I didn’t do anything to him, besides giving him a sleeping drug cause he stubbornly refused to sleep. Well, now that I know him, you should keep your side of our deal, Bergara. Or you might find your Big Guy in a body bag.”_ **

Ryan bits his lips and covered his eyes with his hand. _Damn it!_ He hit the rail several times in frustration then screaming silently.

_Damn it, Ricky Goldsworth!_

Ryan tries to calm down his nerves, he takes several deep breaths. No use crying over spilled milk, what matters is that Shane is fine. And it sounds like Shane doesn’t find anything about it either. That is good, nothing changes.

Ryan goes back in and sees Shane is standing with his back on him.

“Why am I so sleepy goddammit!” he rubs his face using his hands so hard.

Ryan is glad that his friend survived a night with that asshole. That is so unbelievable.

“You sound like you need a coffee, huh Big Guy?” Ryan tries to act like the usual, his smile might flatter but he can blame it for being sleepy.

“Yeah, I can’t even properly open my eyes. Aaaah, really this is your fault.”

“My fault?” Ryan almost gulps in nervousness. But, he tries to play dumb. Like how he usually does.

“Yeah, why did you even pick out a political movie out of all things! Gosh! The movie was so boring with so much political jargon that I couldn’t understand!”

Ryan chuckles. “Well, you need to be educated sometimes.”

“Damn you.”

“So, a coffee?”

“Yeah, iced please.”

“Roger.”

Ryan sighs in relief, this is good, nothing changes. He doesn’t know what he should do if Shane finds something wrong with him.

0o0o0o0o0

Now that Shane has gone back home, Ryan can sigh in relief for real. He knows this would happen sooner or later, and strangely it went better than what he expected. That asshole Ricky didn’t do anything to Shane, it sounded like a dream.

But still, now Ricky knows Shane and it seems he holds some interest over his friend. Ryan shakes his head, no, no way. Ricky never takes back his words. As long as Ryan keeps the deal, he won’t touch any of Ryan’s people. As long as they don’t disturb each other's lives, Ryan can have his life peacefully.

“Now… I should watch the movie… Shane might talk about it again later,” Ryan sighs and scrolls the history of the streaming on his laptop.

Then he pauses, then he blinks then rubs his eyes.

The history of the streaming only shows one thriller movie and one action movie.

“ _Yeah, why did you even pick out a political movie out of all things! Gosh! The movie was so boring with so much political jargon that I couldn’t understand!”_

Ryan gulps and his eyes widen.

_Why did Shane say that?_

_Why---_

_Did he---_

0o0o0o0o0

“You look tired.”

“Yeah.”

Shane avoids Sara stares and lets himself crash into the sofa.

“I thought you went to Ryan’s place.”

“I did.”

“Then, did something happen?”

Shane glances at his girlfriend, he opens his mouth but then closes it again. He sighs and turns away with his back at Sara. He doesn’t know how to explain everything. That was the weirdest night he ever spent with Ryan, and that is something considering their line of job. He doesn’t know if someone else will understand, he doesn’t even know what is wrong with Ryan.

That strange attitude, that strange voice recording--- _what actually happened with Ryan?_

“I’m tired, I need to sleep. That asshole must have spiked my drink…”

“Huh? What?”

But Shane just ignores Sara and closes his eyes. He doesn’t know how to face Ryan again after this, what he should say to him, what should he ask him. But first, he is too sleepy to think so _let's just sleep first._

  
  
**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end  
> I dunno, I might continue this if I get another idea. Do you want to know the detail of deal between Ryan and Ricky? Or what is Ricky actually? A possession? A split personality?  
> Please comment if you are interested!


End file.
